New Life
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Bella realized how much trouble she is for the Cullens and left for the Volturi- Now she and her sisters and brother have returned to Forks 200 years later
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was at the my future home sitting with the love of my life and our brothers and sisters-well minus Rosalie. I honestly believe that she doesn't want me to be apart of this family, it's been two months after the problem with the Volturi and she still hasn't warmed up to me....

"WHY!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT _HER_?!" Rosalie screeched from upstairs, I hadn't realized that Edward had gotten up from beside and that I was alone. I got up knowing that they would be to busy to notice me.

"Rose, baby, you have to understand Bella is going to be apart of this family." Emmett said looking at Rose

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THE HUMAN! BELLA THIS, BELLA THAT!" Rose yelled "SHE'S JUST A STUPID, WASTFUL, ANNOYING, HUMAN!" Rose screamed as Edward lunged at her and Emmett at Edward that's when I made my choice.

APOV

I watched what was happening with my family and got a vision:

_"Look,I'm sorry guys. I don't want to cause problems, Rosalie's right I'm nothing important. I wouldn't want to make you guys stuck with me. That''s why I'm doing this, They can't come here and I just don't want to be the cause of a feud. Tell the rest that you won't have to worry about the human anymore." Bella said " When you see this, I will already be gone. I saw everything that happened upstairs."_

When I came out Edward was on the floor dry-sobbing as I was standing dry-sobbing, my sadness turned to rage

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ROSALIE! IF YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR BETTER LEARNED TO LOVE BELLA SHE WOULDN'T BE GOING TO HER DEATH! WHY? SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PROBLEM, US TO BE STUCK WITH, THE CAUSE OF A FIGHT! ALSO TO PROTECT US AND EVRYONE ELSE! I HATE YOU ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I screamed through my sobs and ran out the house.

BPOV

My plane landed hours ago. Now, here I was standing at the tunnels of the Volturi. I saw Jane come forward and smile as she give me a hug.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I just..you are the only exception to my gift. I promise your life here will be wonderful! You can even hunt animals." Jane said walking beside me holding my hand.

"Thank you." I said with a small sob breaking through

"May I ask...why your here and not with your family?" Jane asked me

"They're not my family anymore. I was a problem, a amusement." I said as Jane growled.

We soon entered what would be my home for a lifetime...

"Dearest Bella! Are you well?" Aro asked in a fatherly tone. Even Cauis and Marcus seemed concerned

"I wish to join the guard."I told them quietly.

"My dear. You will not be a guard member. You'll be either a princess or a leader with us. You of course will be a daughter to one of us." Aro said as he, Cauis and Marcus smilied

"Can I be both?" I asked as they nodded and so I began my forever.

*200 years later*

"BELLA!" Heidi yelled throught my door. Months after my change I had been crowned Princess as well as the 4th leader of the Volturi, the Cullens did not come. We had also found that I am very powerful the list, yes list of my powers are; Control of the elements and the weather, freezing time, copying powers, mind reading, beauty, seeing the future, controling emotions, changing my look- as well as outfits, teleporting, telekinis,cloning,muiltplying myself, shifting, finding out lies. Basically ever power known.

"Yes Heidi?" I asked her combin my reddish,blackish hair. I read her mind _Your dad has a misson for us. We will be going to Forks, we, to put it lightly-he wants us to go to high school._

"Who will be going?" I asked her staring at her with my golden eyes with the ring a chocalate brown around them.

_Felix,Jane,Alec,me ,you._ She said walking out and in minutes I was packed and we were gone.

*Forks*

CPOV(Cullen)

It has been 200 years since Bella walked out of our lives because of Rosalie, Alice never really forgave was the same. How we wished that Bella was here with us now..... We are returning to Forks and to Forks High.

JPOV

We are at our house in Forks now. I can see why Bella loved it-well not as much as Italy.

We had each gotten a hot car; Bella a midnight blue porshe, me a blood red BMW, Felix a black volvo, Alec a jeep, and Heidi got a yellow 911 turbo. We would be using Bells's car for school. Now I think I will wear the light blue mini dress and dark blue pants.

Bpov

Couple of minutes till we go to school- I'm wearing black off the shoulder shirt, blood red skinny jeans, black marc jacobs, and a black and red checkered jacket.... time for hell.

It's was Monday. It's funny, it's was Monday 200years ago that I came to Forks High, the first day I saw Edward and the Cullens, it's also the day when he saved me from Tyler's van and the day I realized that he was special. It's almost like time was repeating its; self.

EPOV

My Bella. My beautiful,self-less, clumsy Bella. She died 200 years ago, and I welcomed the hole in my heart. I will never love again.

_Edward, time for school. -Rose._

BPOV

_Bella,time for school.-Heidi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_Epov/Bpov-_

_Time for school._

Bpov

We are driving to Forks , just what I wanted most. Snore... I wonder if is still there, or a least a another Cope. Hmph, why did Daddy have to send us on this _mission._

"B, WE'RE HERE!"Jane yelled excitedly as I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my car... and welcomed the stares of the humans. I smilied, a soft but brief smile---maybe I could have some fun.

Epov

My family and I pulled into the parking lot in my volvo, nothing has changed at all. Except that there was a midnight blue porshe parked in the spot that we've parked every other couple of years. The owner stepped out, a blacked haired, with a reddish tint to it beauty stepped out and smilied a soft brief smile as the others stepped out of the car.... Jane,Alec,Felix,and Heidi. (inset growl here).

Apov

What are the Volturi doing here---_Edward! Do you eyes their eyes? They're golden!_ The Volturi have gone veggie? Huh.

Bpov

We walked to the office to get our time-tables- enjoying the stares.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Volturi. These are my adopted siblings Jane,Alec,and Felix and my sister Heidi Voultri. We're the new students-from Italy." I told her.... Nice.

"W...W....well s....s....ure dear here you are." She said handing our tables.

"Thank you very much miss. Cope" Jane said smiling.

We walked out the door and compared schedules.

"We all have the same classes-- hey! We have biolegy after lunch." I said....Same living hell as 200 years ago.

"Well let's go to English." Heidi said and we were off.

*Few hours later-lunch*

We were sitting at the Cullens table- or should I say old table. I'm actually a little angry at them. They didn't come after me...

"_Those are the Voultri." the annoying voice of Carmon Stanley said We all listened_

_"The one with blackish looking hair is Bella, her sister, the brunette is Heidi, and their adopted sister and brothers , and Felix. They just got here today." Carmon was telling her friends._

"Wow, people are already talking about us." Heidi said playing with her food.

Epov.

We entered the cafe just quietly yet listening to everything. Our table was taken by the beauty and the Voultri. How something that beautiful-- NO! Edward think of Bella.

"_Those are the Voultri." the annoying voice of Carmon Stanley said We all listened_

_"The one with blackish looking hair is Bella, her sister, the brunette is Heidi, and their adopted sister and brothers , and Felix. They just got here today." Carmon was telling her friends._

Everyone looked everywhere looking for them. We finally settled on our old table.

_"They just moved here from Italy. Rumor has it that Bella and Heidi are princesses. Well of course the others are.. I think."_ Laura said after Carmon.

"Bella...." Heidi started to say but cut off with Bella smiling and standing on the table.

"Excuse me everyone! I, Bella Voultri, has something to say. My lovely sister Heidi Voultri is single....for now of who wants to be her date, _(mate)_ or boyfriend please don't be afraid to ask." Bella said smiling at Heidi, as Jane tried to stop laughing.

Heidi said one thing " The Cullens, wouldn't approve." and left the room. Bella got down and looked at Jane a smile forming then turning to a smirk

"Like I give a shit if they approve." Bella said walking past us without looking and then we turned to see Jane,Alec, and Felix looking at us.

"You left her," Alec said

"You came back," Felix said

"She left, not wanting to be a problem," Jane said

"And you didn't come after her!" They said walking past us.

"They're right. We should have gone after her."Jasper said. While everyone else cursed me out.

Jpov

MY family and I were in bio. Edward was in this class and kept trying to talk to Bella.

"Would Isabella,Heidi,Jane,Alec,and Felix Voultri please come to the office- there is a family problem." Laura said over the speakers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

The Cullens are here....in Forks.....damn repeating history! Ed..._he_ should have come after me.

"Will Isabella, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Felix Voultri please come to the office, there's a family problem." Laura said.

"Guys, I will take these to the office. Go wait by my car."I told them walking away towards the office. A few minutes later I walked outside to see my family arguing with the Cullens. I started to get pissed off as I walked over to them.

"Enough." I said in my clear bell-like voice that sent my family into a worried state as for the Cullens they launched themselves at me only to hit a shield protecting me.

"We have nothing to do that involves you Cullens," I sneered their name "I suggest you walk away and leave me the hell alone- you obviously didn't care." I walked getting in my car and driving home with my brothers and sisters silently fuming.

"Bella, are you alright- we can leave this mission," Jane said from the passengers' seat "I mean we are already returning home. Why not stay home? With our family who I might add loves and cares for all of us. These humans do not know of our nor your power in a single flick of our wrists we, you could kill them." Jane was telling me a moment later

"Why don't you use your power against the Cullens? Rid the world of those horrid people whom call themselves family-your family? If they were your family then they would have came after you." Heidi asked me stopping as I growled at her.

"They may have hurt me but...." I started to say that is before I looked out my window.

Epov

My famliy was already waiting for me outside.. once there we stood by Bella's car. Later Bella's family came out-

"What do you want Cullens?" Alec asked us as Jane fumed

_Your lucky we're in public!_

"We want to see Bella-our sister." Alice said before they all laughed

"Your sister you say?! If she was your sister then wouldn't she be here? With you instead of us?" Jane said smirking Rose slapped her hard before a angels' voice spoke,

"Enough." Bella said a clear bell-like voice that sent her family into a worried state, as we launched ourselves at her only to hit a shield protecting her.

"We have nothing to do that involves you Cullens," Bella sneered our name "I suggest you walk away and leave me the hell alone- you obviously didn't care." Bella walked getting in her car and driving home with her brothers and sisters.

_Bella!- Alice_

_The pain! To many emotions- Jasper_

_I will get my little sister back!- Emmett_

_Bella is so beautiful! I missed her- Rose_

"Why are we standing here lets go get her." Alice said loudly

"Alice shes' a Voultri guard- they won't let her go." Jasper told her

"Please? I want to see her." Alice begged


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

The Cullens are here...in Forks...damn repeating history! Ed..._he_ should have come after me.

"Will Isabella, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Felix Voultri please come to the office, there's a family problem." Laura said.

"Guys, I will take these to the office. Go wait by my car." I told them walking away towards the office. A few minutes later I walked outside to see my family arguing with the Cullens. I started to get pissed off as I walked over to them.

"Enough." I said in my clear bell-like voice that sent my family into a worried state as for the Cullens they launched themselves at me only to hit a shield protecting me.

"We have nothing to do that involves you Cullens," I sneered their name "I suggest you walk away and leave me the hell alone- you obviously didn't care." I walked getting in my car and driving home with my brothers and sisters silently fuming.

"Bella, are you alright- we can leave this mission," Jane said from the passengers' seat "I mean we are already returning home. Why not stay home? With our family who I might add loves and cares for all of us. These humans do not know of our nor your power in a single flick of our wrists we, you could kill them." Jane was telling me a moment later

"Why don't you use your power against the Cullens? Rid the world of those horrid people whom call themselves family-your family? If they were your family then they would have came after you." Heidi asked me stopping as I growled at her.

"They may have hurt me but..." I started to say that is before I looked out my window.

Epov

My famliy was already waiting for me outside.. once there we stood by Bella's car. Later Bella's family came out-

"What do you want Cullens?" Alec asked us as Jane fumed

_Your lucky we're in public!_

"We want to see Bella-our sister." Alice said before they all laughed

"Your sister you say? If she was your sister then wouldn't she be here? With you instead of us?" Jane said smirking Rose slapped her hard before a angels' voice spoke,

"Enough." Bella said a clear bell-like voice that sent her family into a worried state, as we launched ourselves at her only to hit a shield protecting her.

"We have nothing to do that involves you Cullens," Bella sneered our name "I suggest you walk away and leave me the hell alone- you obviously didn't care." Bella walked getting in her car and driving home with her brothers and sisters.

_Bella!- Alice_

_The pain! To many emotions- Jasper_

_I will get my little sister back!- Emmett_

_Bella is so beautiful! I missed her- Rose_

"Why are we standing here lets go get her." Alice said loudly

"Alice shes' a Voultri guard- they won't let her go." Jasper told her

"Please? I want to see her." Alice begged

"Alright Alice. You win-again." Jasper said as everyone nodded happily

*Later at Volutri castle*

Bpov

WE ARE HOME'! Great now I sound like Alice-ew. When we got to the main hallway all of our family was there waiting except Daddy and Uncle Cauis and Uncle Marcus. I couldn't help it and turn my radio on and played our CD, - Second Chance-

Jane, Heidi, and I walked down the hallway:

My eyes are open wide

And by the way, I made it

Through the day

I watched the world outside

By the way, I'm leaving out

Today

Well, I just saw Hailey's

Comet shooting

Said why you always running

In place?

Even the man in the

Moon disappears

Somewhere in the

Stratosphere

I turned around and stalked towards Corin grinning I shook my head singing along

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Jane joined in walking over to Satingo

Please don't cry

One tear for me

I'm not afraid of

What I have to say

This is my one and

Only voice

So listen close, it's

Only for today

Heidi chased Flex around Alec singing tp him giggling

Well, I just saw hailey's

Comet shooting

Said why you always running

In place?

Even the man in the

Moon disappears

Somewhere in the

Stratosphere

Me and Jane sung loudly and angrily

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Here's my chance

This is my chance

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

I stood in the middle when I heard Daddy and Uncle C and Uncle M come out of the throne room.

"WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE?" Daddy hollered then saw me and walked towards me.

"BELLA NO!" I heard seven voices cry out behind me. I ignored it and stood tall and stared at Daddy, he just stared down at me.

"Isabella what is the meaning of this?" He motioned around us.

"Just a welcome home party… Daddy." I said smiling before launching myself in his arms and hugged him then Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius.

"Welcome home my princess." Daddy kissed my forehead.

"Princess?" the velvet voice spoke loudly making everyone turned and looked at them.


	5. Chapter 5

_"WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE?" Daddy hollered then saw me and walked towards me._

_"BELLA NO!" I heard seven voices cry out behind me. I ignored it and stood tall and stared at Daddy, he just stared down at me._

_"Isabella what is the meaning of this?" He motioned around us._

_"Just a welcome home party… Daddy." I said smiling before launching myself in his arms and hugged him then Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius._

_"Welcome home my princess." Daddy kissed my forehead._

_"Princess?" the velvet voice spoke loudly making everyone turned and looked at them._

" Yes. Cullen, I'm the Volturian Princess. The one who makes even the strongest of vampires cower and hide," walked closer to them slowly glaring " The one who rip Victoria to shreds" I was closer to them now" The one you LEFT TO DIE!" I screamed at them standing right in front of them.

"Jane dear please escort our...vistors to the guest bedroom. At once." Daddy said as I turned around and glared at him. I ran to my room screaming " This so isn't fair!" with Heidi and Felix following me.

"I can't believe Aro is allowing them to stay. After what they did to you." Jane said shaking her head disguested. Heidi and Jane were laying on my bed. Heidi was painting my nails.

I got up and walked over to my balcony, " Perhaps this is a good thing. I mean I can steal their powers. Rid the world of creatures like them." I said tilting my head to the side considering the possibilites. Jane laughed shirrly " Remember their faces when they saw you?" She laughed again and made a face of Edwards surprised shocked face.

"Yes it was hilarious wasn't it? Though I would have perfered them to never see me again." I muttered. Heidi walked up beside me and hopped up on the railing.

"You still love him." It wasn't a question just a statement of fact. I paused for a moment thinking about it. Do I still love him? I suppose I love him to an extent but it's over.

"' A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' But even roses die Heidi. And they have throns.

"They messed with the wrong Princess from Hell." Jane said narrowing her eyes in excitment.

I turned and looked at them " Okay they want Bella? They'll get Bella. But not without a fight." I grinned and walked into my closet.

* Later on*

I walked out of my room in my royal blood red dress that hugged my waist and showed my curves. And my 5" inch black heels completed with my black cloak and my Tiara.

Jane and Heidi stayed near me until we got to my throne, then the Cullens came in and all at once started begging me to come back and that they love me and never wanted to lose me or leave me.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed standing up,they cowered in fear, I knew what my eyes looked like. The eyes of a cat only blood red and hungry.

"You love me? If you loved me you would've followed me! You WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! " I glared at them. Edward and Alice started to speak but I growled and cut them off " Don't say you didn't want too! YOU HAD A CHOICE AND YOU CHOSE WRONG! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU TOLD ME ROSALIE?" I turned to her. " You say that you never wanted to lose me? WELL GUESS WHAT YOU DID!" I walked forward glaring at them as they back up.

" You should be scared of me...I feel smell the fear.." I growl and glare " And you say you regret leaving me. You don't."

"But you will!" I snarled at them " RUN! But know that you can never hide from me." And they run.

I turned around and walked to my throne sat down and shooke my head." Cowards." I muttered.


End file.
